


Hey Jude

by Littleblackcoal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hey Jude by the Beetles, I Blame Tumblr, My First Work in This Fandom, dog!sierra, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleblackcoal/pseuds/Littleblackcoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels guilty for finding his soul mate in the world of the hunters when his brother can't even keep a one night stand. And of course, if Sam feels guilty, Gabriel has to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic let alone in this fandom, please let me know what you think I appreciate all criticism. If it's crap, I'm sorry. If it's good, holy Mahal, JKR must have granted me the gift of not sucking to badly at writing!

"Dean-o! I have a proposition for you." The Archangel popped into the bunker's kitchen.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Dean growled out around a mouthful of apple pie.

"Do you want to find your soul mate Dean?" He snapped his fingers making a sucker appear out of thin air. The wrapper got tossed in the garbage bin and the candy was eaten. "See, I want you to."

"Gabe." The Righteous Man sighed. "You know how this life goes. I don't, no, can't, bring anyone into the shit life I have, let alone my soul mate."

Sam came in, and upon see Gabriel, smoshed the small being into a Moose hug. A large grin appeared on the angel's face as he pushed up on his toes. Lips met, sweet and lingering. That is until Dean cleared his throat. The lovers pulled away. The shorter of the two looked at him, considering something.

"Fine. You don't want to find your soul mate, then you can't see Sam anymore." And with that fingers were snapped.

"Gabe...Where are we?" Sam asked as his boyfriend turned around. Gabe had a smirk on his face.

"At my house. Don't worry, only those who know where it is can get here. And I'm the only one who knows that." Sam nodded.

"OK. What's up with this whole 'soul mate' thing?"

"Well, you are mine, but I want Dean to find his. He doesn't want to. The only way to get him to even consider it is if he gets a little push."

"And I'm the push?" All he got in response is a sly smirk. "Can i meet them?"

"Yeah, if you want. She's really nice." There was the sound of fingers snapping. Sam found himself in a nice kitchen. There was loud music. Heat of the Moment by Asia. He turned to see Gabe looking at him with a finger to his lips, behind him was a girl. Barely 5 feet tall. She was singing. Sam rolled his eyes, and turned fully to the counter the girl was leaning over. He then realized that she was singing along to the music.

"Gabe!" She shrieked as Gabriel grabbed her sides. "Get off! Stahp!"

"Gabriel, get off her." Sam had such affection in his voice, it's a wonder he listened at all. The girl turned around with a giant grin on her face. It faded when she saw him.

"Gabriel, who's in my kitchen." As a response the Trickster pulled Sam down into a passionate kiss. "Oh. Nice to meet you Sam. Gabe, need you to try this."

He pulled away so quickly, the poor Sasquatch gave out a whimper of loss. Gabe grabbed the cookie from the girl. He popped the treat in to his mouth and practically melted.

"I'm guessing it's good?" There was a moan. She pulled a bag out of a cupboard, and held it towards the large man. "You mind? I mean, I trust Gabe, but I'd feel much better. Ya know?"

"Yeah, of course." He began using the silver and finished with the Holy water.

"Thanks. Help yourself to whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower. Knock if you need anything. Gabe, here." She held out a piece of paper for the Archangel to take. When she left, the angel looked at his lover.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dean, you stay here, you'll be safe. She'll explain." He held up his fingers. "Oh! Right, before I go, there's a man and a woman. Best friends of Sierra, Ivan and Ashley. They may come around, they may not. I will see ya later sweetie."

And with a snapping sound Gabriel appeared in front of an irritated hunter.

"Dean-o! Nice to see you. Ready to change your mind yet?"

"Where's Sammy you son of a bitch." The pissed man backed the angel into the fridge door. He all but growled out his next words. "Where is he?"

"Safe and sound, promise. You find your soul mate, you find him. Ready to start the search?" He smiled his most innocent smile and gently pushed the distraught man away.

"Fine. I will find them." He said very reluctantly. "You gonna give me any help?"

"They live in a community of Hunters. Find that, you find them."

"Can't you at least tell me weather it's a she or not?"

"Yes. She is a she." He smiled and snapped. The exasperated man uttered a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Cas, I need you." There was a familiar flutter of wings as a familiar angel appeared.

"You called?"

"Yeah. Your douche of a brother's got mine somewhere."

"What can I help you with?"

"I need to find a community of hunters apparently. I have to find my supposed 'soul mate' or Gabe says I will never see my little brother again." Dean gave his friend the puppy eyes. "Please, help me."

"I will see what I can find." He fluttered away to who knows where. Dean continued to the storage room to clean weapons, hoping to distract himself. The trench-coated angel encountered a much different distraction.

"Lil' bro. Whatcha doin?"

"Dean asked me to get some information on a community of hunters. Because you would not give Sam back."

"Well, I want squirrel to find the one girl he should be with for the rest of his life." A bag of candy popped out of thin air. He continued speaking around a mouthful of candy. "I have an idea. To fulfill both of our objectives, why don't I tell you the name of the town, you get him there, and then he's on his own."

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Bowling Green, Ohio." He gave a smile and left. Cas went back to Dean and related the what had transpired.

"I can take you there straight away if you wish."

"No. We're taking Baby. I hate flying."

"Alright. When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Where are they again?"

"Bowling Green, Ohio."

"I'm going to get directions, pack a bag, and hit the sack. I'll let you know before I leave. You're welcome to stay."

"I will go and do some work in Heaven." There was a flutter of a trench coat and Dean started pulling clothes out of his drawers folding them and putting them in his duffle. Next he spends the rest of his night picking out the most basic weapons, and stuffing them in as well. After tossing the bag by the door, he grabbed some pie for dinner before setting his alarm and crashing.

Earlier in Sierra's kitchen:

"Want some tea?"

"What kind?"

"Got peppermint, English breakfast, English afternoon, red raspberry, holiday, cinnamon hibiscus, orange blossom, or.." She was cut off.

"You know what. Whatever you want, I'll take some."

"Ok, sorry, I'm a bit of a tea junkie. You have a preference for dinner?"

"Ah, no. And it's fine, better than drugs or whatever."

"Ok, whatcha like on your pizza?"

"Veggies, I'm not really into meat."

"Ok, I'll order." Pizza was ordered, and eaten. A friendship was struck and things were learned. Sam realized over the course of the evening that this girl would be perfect for his brother. "Tell you what, I'll take you shopping tomorrow, since I don't think any of my stuff is gonna fit you."

"Alright, sounds good. Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah follow me." A guest bedroom was shown, a shower was in progress, and good nights were said.

At the bunker:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. A hand was slammed down on the alarm, and a groan escaped the confines of the blanket burrito. There was a series of two thuds as feet hit the floor.

"Cas." There was a fluttering of wings and the settling of a billowing coat.

"Yes?"

"Ugh, I need a shower, then we leave." The man rose with a groan and took a shower. Shortly after they both got in the car, and drove off, heading towards Dean's brother and soul mate.

The kitchen at 3:00 am.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better."

Sam got a whiff of sugar cookies, and a familiar song brought a memory to the surface.

_Sam had just woken from a nightmare, crying out for his big brother in one of the many motel rooms they had stayed in, one of the many times Sam had woken up crying. Their dad was no where to be found. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother. Singing a familiar, and comforting tune._

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better."_

The memory ended and he was brought back to reality as he stubbed his toe and cried out in the shock. She jumped, turning cutting off her sound, dragging her headphones out of her ears. A very, very red blush coming across her face.

"O-oh. Did I wake you?"

"No, I just wanted some water." She went over to a cupboard and opened it. She looked sheepishly at him.

"I can't reach the cups." Sam chuckled at her and reached up, his 6'4 frame towering over the small girl. "The tap's clean, or there's a filter. I have to filter water for my beer."

"Thanks." The water is drained and good nights are again exchanged. "Hey, Sierra?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you up?"

"I have a hard time sleeping thought the night. So I get out my computer and write. Sometimes I listen to music."

"You have a nice voice." He shuffled his feet a moment. "Uh, night."

"Night."

The next two days went similar to the first. She took Sam shopping for some clothes. The evening of the second day was when it all changed.

The morning had started normal. Sam woke up to Sierra making pancakes and Gabe coating his in syrup. Then she went off to work, and the boys spent the day cuddling and baking. They met her at the bar for lunch. Sam spent his afternoon listening to stories from grizzled hunters, while Gabriel spent his causing mischief who knows where.

When dinner rolled around they ate and talked about anything and everything. Sierra went back behind the bar for the first few hours, before the rush came, then Sam joined her, as Gabe went and served the goodies he and Sam had baked.

That evening Dean strolled in. He first saw his little brother care free for the first time in ages, with a smile and a laugh lingering on his face. He then caught sight of the small female chattering to some elderly man with hair whiter then Dumbledores'.

His first thought was how pretty she was. Then he noticed her taking off her flannel shirt to reveal a black halter top underneath, showing off some of her tattoos. She called to the little monster known as Gabriel to turn on the music. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen came on. Some of the older hunters got up to dance.

Dean made his way over to the bar, giving an acknowledging nod at the angel. He sat down and waited. The girl came over.

"What can I get you?"

"Uh, just a beer."

"What kind ya want? We got house brew and Miller Light." Sam slid a beer down to his brother.

"I'll take care of him." She nodded and went onto another customer. "You're here."

"Yup. Nice to see you. When can we hit the road?" There was a tutting noise behind the older brother.

"You don't just get to leave. If you do without finding her, then you will never see little Sammy here ever again." Dean groaned and slammed his head down on the counter. "Oh Dean-O this should be easy. This girl is _made_ for you. She is the one you're supposed to live with for the rest of you life."

"Fine. Any help?"

"Well, she's single, frequents this bar, so why don't you start chatting some women up?" He vanished and the younger Winchester laughed.

"This is the only bar for miles. Everyone stops in almost every day. Good luck finding her." Another beer was set down in front of. "Oh, and I met her. Perfect for you man. Hey, Sierra," The girl looked at him. "Bathroom."

He got a nod and left. That was when a fight broke out. Two burley men started out in a fight. Dean heard an annoyed sigh, and he turned. Sierra had hopped over the counter, and started towards the men. Dean got up and started walking after her.

"You two." She roared."Out now!"

The men continued fighting, she continued towards the men. Dean picked up his pace a little. Each had a ear grabbed and twisted by the small female.

"You two know the rules. Out now, or never come back! I will enforce it this time. Get, now." She dragged the two men, much bigger then her 4'8 frame towards and out the door. She made her way back behind the bar. "Alright, last call's in an hour."

And that's when Sam came back. He went to Dean.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Nothin. Sierra tossed a pair of fighters out. Geeze, for a woman her size, she's terrifying."

"Yeah, figured that out a few days ago. Did you get a motel room already? 'Cause I'm staying with her, and if you ask nicely I'm sure she'd be willing to put you up for a while."

"Why you staying with her?"

"Gabe likes her cookies."

"Yeah, ok. Hey you said you met her, help me out a little?"

"Yeah. She likes to write. I'm not gonna help you any further man. This is your puzzle."

"Come on man."

"Start flirting with girls. See how it goes." Dean nodded and made his way over to some redhead. They started talking. He came back over alone. "Not her?"

"No. Smart, but no personality. Gah, how many single women are there?"

"47." Sierra came over. "Guys! Last call."

A couple of people came over, but most left.

"There's 47 single women in this community. How am I supposed to find her?" Sierra gave him a confused look.

"Who?" Gabriel popped up, sitting on the bar. "God, Gabe, get off my bar."

"Wait, you own this place?" Dean looked impressed at her as she nodded.

"Yeah, this bar, and the place above and behind is my house. You're welcome to stay with me until you find whoever it is you're looking for. Who is she anyway?"

"Dean-o here is looking for his soul mate."

"And she's somewhere in bg?"

"Yep."

"I can make you a list of all the single woman under, how old are you?"

"32."

"So all the women between the age of 38 and 25, that sound good?"

"Hmm, I don't know if this is fair......" Gabe popped a sucker in his mouth. "But I guess I can allow it. You are my second favorite human after all"

"Dude, all the instructions you gave me to start with was to find a woman who lives a city of hunters. Kinda impossible to find that."

"Hey, we need to move this party inside. I need to give Jerry a ride home. The bars closing so Sam, could you show Dean in? I'll be back in a little while."

"Uh, can I use your laptop? I don't have mine." Sam gave his sweetest smile. "I promise I won't go through your files or anything, I just want to do a little research."

"Ok, just, yeah. I'll text you my password. _Do not_ share it with that troublesome boyfriend of yours. I don't trust him."

"Sweetheart, if I really wanted onto it I could in a matter of seconds."

"Angel proofed." She said with a smile so sweet it had almost given the archangel a toothache. "Sorry. Asked one of your siblings for help against you. They gladly came to help. Ok, see ya later, Jerry come on."

Sierra walked out of the bar, Gabriel sending a hurt look at her uncaring back. A skinny man in tattered clothes followed her. Sam cleared his throat.

"Where's Cas?"

"Yeah. What did you do with my little brother?"

"Relax, he left of own accord. Minute we crossed the border of this town. Said he had angel business. Now," He turned to Sam. "Can I get a shower."

"Yeah, follow me."

In Sierra's truck

"'Kay, Jerry. This is your stop. You need to pay your tab soon, or I'm gonna have to cut you off, ok?"

"Ok, I'll bring the money tomorrow. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow."

The man left the truck and went into his home. Sierra left and went to another house. She went in and took care of some cats. She went to another one and took care of some dogs. Then She went and visited some children checking up on them. Leaving the house she came upon an older lady, who had Einstein hair.

"You-" The woman had a hacking cough, interrupting her sentence. "You killed my sister!"

"Ohh, shit." The strange woman walked towards Sierra, backing her into a corner. "What do you want?"

"Revenge. Don't worry, there's no one to help you. What should I do to you, hmm? Oh I know."

There was a cackle and a bit of smoke. And standing in the same spot as Sierra was a husky. The dog whined and ran back to the bar.

 


End file.
